Harry Potter and the Hunt for Elder
by PotterMadEmily
Summary: Harry is accepted for auror training, his dream job. Harry's first mission is to find Azinkey, a dark wizard from Russia. Will it be a hard mission or not? I appolgise for its short length.
1. Chapter 1-Starting from the end

**I do not own any of the characters or their relationships. The idea is however my own but I am using material from J. . Please leave feedback and I shall try to keep a steady upload throughout. I am not yet sure on how many chapters it will consist of. **

Chapter 1- Starting from the end

Harry Potter had by the time this story takes place defeated the villainous and murderous Lord Voldemort who was christened Tom Riddle; once and for all I should add. Tom Riddle had died a mortal death equal to those of his victims; though for years to come the exact scene of the death was made much more interesting than it actually was, as it naturally is with rumours.

Hogwarts was largely destroyed after the great Battle of Hogwarts. Many of the stone walls had been blasted down with multiple curses and spells of both defenders and attackers wands. Many of the defenders who weren't majorly injured helped repair much of the castle, sometimes repairo wasn't enough to fix the damage, for you cannot repair objects broken by curses sometimes.

The repair of Hogwarts took many days, many of the defenders family came to help which greatly sped the process up but as the term was practically at an end, the newly appointed headmistress Professor Mcgonagall, decided that due to recent events and a lack of pupils that Hogwarts would close to pupils for the year; but would be open to anyone who wished to stay for mourning and those who were family-less and homeless. It was defiantly one of the lowest times Hogwarts had witnessed for even stone has memories and those memories would be forever fixed in the stones memories.

The Weasley's were just one of the many families who chose to stay at Hogwarts. They got a room in the Gryffindor common room; several beds were added for Harry and Hermione who both also decided to stay. Harry now was as Mrs Weasley put it "under her care" but Harry didn't mind this because he was now closer than ever to Ginny.

"Harry, what will happen now?" Ginny asked one evening in the common room; Ron and Hermione were present but were too absorbed in a game of wizard chess to be paying much attention.

"Wherever we want to happen." Harry replied "the worst is over."

"What about…us?" Ginny said quietly.

Harry looked at Ginny seriously with a look of a lover, and replied equally quietly "we can go forward, if you want, we can stay as we are now or we can end it which I should voice now that I don't want to end it."

"Ending it is out of the question, Harry." Ginny said firmly. "As to moving forwards aren't we a little young?"

Harry confirmed that they were still quite young and that moving forwards didn't mean marriage as such; which was what Ginny was thinking about. He also said that they should tell Mr and Mrs Weasley if they were to think of moving forwards in any way, as to spare any confusion. Ginny naturally agreed and plans were made. I shan't tell you of these plans, they aren't needed in the narration of this story but I will say that Mr and Mrs Weasley were delighted at the news (although they already knew as much from mere observations).

Ron and Hermione likewise were just as happy together, they were happy taking things slow, but already Ron was Hermione's happiness and world. They got along silently together and when the time came they each told their parents, who were happy for them.

I must now go forwards, to September first of that same year. The Hogwarts Express as you know departs for Hogwarts on that very date, at eleven in the morning. Sitting in one of the compartments were Harry with Ginny huddled up against his side, Ron and Hermione holding hands, along with Neville and Luna (I am pleased to tell you that the feelings which Neville expressed to Luna on the night of the battle were returned with mutual affection) who were submerged in a copy of the Quibbler.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville had decided that they would come and return to complete their seventh year at Hogwarts. It was one of Professor McGonagall's offers that those who wished to repeat their final year could, for some had been taught naught for their N.E.W.T's final exams. It was decide that the two final years would be joined together, meaning Harry and Ginny spent much more time together than was necessary but it suited the couple perfectly.

I shall now yet again move forwards in time, but to two years after they had all completed their final years. I need not tell you that Hermione got top marks in all of her subjects, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville each got good marks, enough to allow them to do what they liked in the future.

In this time, Harry and Ginny moved in together, Harry had enough gold to buy a house, he did have a small fortune locked away in vault 687. A house was brought in Godric's Hollow, a place where both Harry's parents had lived and Dumbledore's as well. It was a place where Harry had strong ties towards. They were happy together and at the end of their seventh year in the house (in the year 2005) Ginny had given birth to the first of their children: James Sirius. I cannot describe Harry and Ginny's delight at their first born's birth but I will say that it deepened their marriage life.

Harry and Ginny were married in the year 2000, it was a quiet wedding, considering many of their closest friends were dead, but the whole Weasley family attended (as you know there is a lot of them), Hermione's parents were likewise invited as well as the remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix and Harry and Ginny's old school friends. I should amend my statement now for it was rather a large gathering of people. The minister of magic himself (a Kingsley Shacklebolt who was once head of the Auror office) was present at the actual ceremony due to his being a member of the Order.

A few years after leaving school, Harry decided he would become an Auror, a dangerous job which is that of catching dark wizards. This is where the story begins:


	2. Chapter 2-Becoming an auror

**I do not own the characters... as you all know... the story idea is mine. **

Chapter 2- becoming an Auror

Harry was sitting at the breakfast table in his house, Ginny sat beside him pouring the tea while Harry pondered over that mornings' Daily Prophet. The headline that day was: Dark Mark spotted in the north. The article as you can guess gave information on the dark mark and many conspiracy theories to why it was cast there for there was no murder.

"Hey, Harry what's this about the Dark Mark up north? I thought all of the Death Eaters were in hiding?" Ginny asked casually but a flicker of despair was also heard.

"The article says nothing that would cause much suspicion. The best guess is that they thought I'd be funny to cast it and cause fear as a joke between them." Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"You don't think it could be a message to the Death Eaters in hiding do you?" Ginny asked.

"It very well could be, I don't think that idea has been thought of yet, Ginny." Harry said and lent over and kissed Ginny on the lips.

"Hadn't you finish your breakfast?" Ginny suddenly said. "You've got your interview soon."

Harry had almost forgotten his interview at the Auror office, he buttered a slice or two of toast and ate quickly, a large swig of tea and he raced upstairs to put on his art robes of dark black like green and have Ginny a goodbye kiss, checked he had his wand (which he did) and left the house and apparated to the visitors entrance of the ministry of magic offices.

"State your name and purpose." The woman in the telephone box said.

"Harry Potter, meeting with Kingsley Shacklebolt" Harry replied and a badge came from the change tray. It said: Harry Potter, meeting with minister of magic.

The woman then added "please present your wand at the desk." And the telephone box sunk into the ground and into the auditorium of the ministry. A glorious new statue was now in the place of the old statue which was present at the time of Pius Thickness' time as minister. The new statue was made of gold and showed wizards living in harmony with all manner of creatures including muggles, which aren't creatures but fellow human beings of course.

Harry walked straight up to the security desk where his want was inspected and weighed and was presently handed back. He was then greeted by Percy Weasley who has become Kingsley's assistant and together they walked to the minister's office.

"Percy, how nice to see you." Harry said politely.

"It's good to see you too Harry." Percy replied and added "how is Ginny?"

"Ginny is well I thank you, and how is Audrey?" Harry replied.

"She is well and here we are." Percy knocked on the door and led Harry in to a large room, a desk was in the middle, large purple velvet curtains were hanging next to the window, there was several cabinets and bookcases filled with files and books. Percy sat down on a chair by the door and Kingsley stood up from the desk and signalled Harry to a chair in front of the desk, which Harry took.

"So, Harry, I hear you want to become an Auror?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes, I would like to." Harry replied

"Why?" Was all Kingsley said.

"Why, because I want to make the world safe again and to punish all the Death Eaters minister." Harry said boldly.

"I doubt that you'll need much training, you've proved yourself on many an occasion and it is you we should thank for defeating Voldemort, but training is still needed." Kingsley said.

"I understand and I came here with the full knowledge that I could be in training for many years. I am prepared to make the effort."

"That's the kind of spirit we need here at the ministry and I shall tell you immediately that you're accepted for training. An owl will deliver a full information pack on training to become an Auror and the knowledge you already need. Any queries and just come straight to me." Kingsley said with a smile.

"Thank you, Kingsley; I shall bare that in mind." And with that Harry got up, shook hands with Kingsley and was heading to the door when Kingsley added: "I have hopes that you'll lead the Auror office one day." And Harry left and returned home.

Ginny was sitting on the large sofa in the living room when Harry arrived at the house, her mind submerged in a book but upon hearing Harry enter she looked up, closed the book and rushed over to where he stood in the doorway and have him a massive hug.

"How did it go?" She asked.

"I begin training on Monday." Harry replied, a slight smile appeared in the corners of his mouth and soon his face bore a large grin. "Shall we go and see George, I feel like we haven't seen him in ages!" Ginny nodded, for whenever Harry was really happy he always wished to see George who had little reason to be happy, running the joke shop with Ron instead of Fred. Poor Ron wasn't the same as Fred, he loved the products but there's no one who could equal Fred's commitment.

"At least have a drink, Harry before we go. And a bite to eat?" Ginny said.

"I think I shall, do you want a glass of pumpkin juice?" Harry asked, Ginny replied in the affirmative and Harry then said "Kreacher, please bring us a glass of pumpkin juice each please." And in came Kreacher and then he left and returned with the glasses and handed them to Ginny and Harry.

"You could have got them yourself, Harry." Ginny said irreproachably.

"But then I wouldn't be able to spend the moment with you!" Harry said ardently and forgetting about the drinks they kissed and the cups fell to the floor.

"Repairo" Harry said and simultaneously Ginny cleared up the juice. "Let's just get a drink on the way."


	3. Chapter 3-Two good news

**Don't own anything except the plot, reviews of any nature are appreciated. My style is different and to the point and I shall appologise for any mistakes, I rarely read through my writing.**

Chapter 3- Two sets of good news is better than one.

With Ginny by his side, Harry led the way into the familiar shop: Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The shop was moderately busy as it always was from open until close. Ron was directing customers to key points in the shop leaving Fred to greet his sister and brother in law.

"Harry, Ginny. What brings you here?" Fred asked joyfully.

"Came to say hi, you know the nice thing to do." Harry replied sassily.

"Well then the polite thing to do is to buy something." Fred replied laughing.

"Ah but your forgetting who have you the money to start your business." Harry replied laughing.

"Ginny, he treating you well?" Fred then asked turning to Ginny.

"FRED!" Ginny replied in her Mrs Weasley tone. "I am perfectly happy thank you."

"Glad to hear it now, I need to get back to work. Oh I forgot talking of work, Harry the rumour is that you're accepted for Auror training. Am I right?"

"Yes, but how?" Harry asked curiously.

"I have my people and my ways." Fred replied and after a intense stare form Harry added "Angelina heard, works at the ministry as you know and it's the talk of the building apparently. She came a few minutes ago to tell me. Now I shall leave you go browse and you can find that brother of mine over by the muggle jokes." Fred then left leaving Harry and Ginny utterly bewildered as they usually were after talking to Fred.

"Let's find Ron." Ginny suggested and they headed over to the muggle jokes section, forcing their way around customers.

"Harry!" Ron said and awkwardly hugged Harry, it was one of those hugs that only old friends do. He then naturally gave Ginny a less awkward hug. "Congratulations from Hermione I am to tell you, she's also desperate for you to join us for dinner tonight and for you both to see her ASAP." Ron added grinning from ear to ear.

"Of course, we will go as soon as we've finished here." Ginny said "but what's with the big Ronny proud face?" Ginny added in a mock baby voice.

"She'll tell you later. See you later, Fred's got me stacking shelves for a whole."

Ginny led Harry from the store, and down into the Leaky Cauldron (a pub that was also the gateway to Diagon Alley from muggle London). She got a table and they ordered drinks.

"I have some news." Was all Ginny said.

"What sort of news?" Harry asked cautiously. He prayed it was good news.

"Good news I hope." Ginny replied and continued "I'm pregnant."

Harry stared at Ginny dumbfounded and lost for words but then after composing his wild emotions he said "Congratulations, why didn't you tell me earlier? Oh this is wonderful news!" in a failed attempt at a serious tone.

"Thanks Harry, your delight is all I need. I wanted you to know before I told Hermione or anyone else really." Ginny said, subtly hinting that she would tell Hermione that day.

Hermione was delighted, as females usually are; when Ron arrived after work he was delighted. George (who arrived with Angelina) was staring with knowing eyes but more news was to come at dinner.

Ron and Hermione had invited all the Weasley's, along with their individual families as well as little (not so little by this point) Teddy Lupin and his grandmother Andromeda Tonks (the mother of Nymphadora).

Hermione, with help from Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Andromeda and Angelina, made a scrumptious feast fit to be the work of house-elves. Harry had attempted to offer Kreacher for help but it was all in vain.

I shall now deviate from the story to tell you about Kreacher. Now as you know, when Harry first met Kreacher and for the first few years Kreacher was a horrible being but that soon changed when he met Dobby. The death of Dobby affected Kreacher more than it affected Harry. It is to be said though that Kreacher became much more compliant after spending time with Dobby and he also learnt that the Malfoy's (who he wanted to serve) were cruel to Dobby and that they would have treated Kreacher thus as well and any other relatives of the deceased Sirius as well. Kreacher soon learnt to value Harry in a different way and thus became an asset to the Potter household.

Now I shall deviate back to the story. Hermione and Ron lived in a modest house in the north of Devonshire. They both wished to be close to The Burrow and to Godric's Hollow but far enough for independence which is hard when everyone can apparate and disapparate with ease; as long as they were qualified to and were witches and wizards. The house itself had: several bedrooms, a large spacious open planned kitchen, a large living room and two large bathrooms one on each floor. There was plenty of space for two people and I should say that charms had been applied to the house to make each room larger.

"Teddy, I have something for you." Harry told him while the females were making dinner. Harry then brought out a small package from his pocket.

"Thank-you, uncle Harry." Teddy said. I must tell you that even though Harry was Teddy's godfather, Teddy had been brought up to call him uncle through some strange circumstances that I cannot recall. Teddy then opened the package to reveal a set of jokes from Weasley Wizards Wheezes. "Wow, look at these, muggle card tricks and a reusable hangman! A skiving snack box and extendable ears! Thanks Uncle Harry!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Thank George and Ron who helped to select the products with me as well Teddy." Harry replied happily.

"Thank-you George, thank-you Ron." Teddy said to them and he then played a game of hangman with George who was guessing the word and allowed the little man to gang from the miniature gallows; which caused delight to form in Teddy's face.

"Ron and I have some news." Hermione said and the whole party fell silent. They were all seated around the table and had finished the main course. "There shall be an addition to mine and Ron's family!"

Congratulations flew around the table, literally for George had conjured a banner that circulated the table and had fireworks flying from it in multiple colours. The rest of the party gave their congratulations and then it was Harry's turn for his news.

"You'll most probably already know this but I have been accepted for Auror training."

"How did you possibly manage that?" George said sarcastically. "You don't think it has anything to do with destroying Voldemort, do you?" several people shuddered at the name but the majority laughed including Harry.

A second banner then circled the table, and now came the icing on the cake.

"Harry, I don't think I can." Ginny whispered into Harry's ear. Harry took her hand in his and whispered back:

"Don't worry; I'm right next to you. There's nothing to fear from spreading the happy news."

"What happy news?" Teddy asked loudly. Ginny turned pink and looked into Harry's eyes.

"I myself am also with child." Ginny murmured and the loudest voice was Mrs Weasley who was to have two grandchildren. Banners and fireworks filled the room and as the evening drew to a close everyone thought of what a lovely day it was, as Percy cast a charm at one of the stars, which flew through the sky leaving a line of sparkly purple as memory of its existence.


	4. Chapter 4-Training

**The chapters are short, there shall generally be a lot of speech. please leave reviews and if you like it share it with your friends. Again I don't own the characters except Azinkey who is my own.**

Chapter 4-Training?

The owl delivered the package as Harry expected, the package was of the dull nature although some of the contents was interesting. There was a lot of paperwork also enclosed and Harry was up all of Friday night filling it out.

"Do you really need my name so many times? Harry James effing Potter!" Harry shouted as he wrote. "Past achievements: well I fought Voldemort in my first year at Hogwarts, my second as well as discovering the legendry Chamber of Secrets. I won the triwizard tournament and duelled Voldemort in my fourth year, and in my fifth year I led a group of students and fought death-eaters at the ministry. I hunted down Voldemort's horcruxs making him mortal again and then I defeated him once and for all. Is that good enough proof I am capable?" Harry yelled.

"Harry, please come and have a lie down and let Kreacher get you a nice warm cup of coffee." Ginny pleaded but Harry was adamant on completing the paperwork. At two in the morning Harry finished and sent the paperwork back to the ministry.

"Good-morning Harry" Ginny said early that Monday morning.

"Morning" Harry replied and a kiss was shared before they ate breakfast. He then left and used the floo network to enter the ministry because they had added the houses fire place to the list of those which could access the ministry. Harry spun, the experience was repulsive yet soon enough (like a bad rollercoaster where you're doing the loop the loop) the experience ended and Harry was in the large auditorium. He made his way over to the gold elevators and got in.

"Harry Potter?" a plump wizard asked.

"Yes?" Harry asked in return.

"It's such an honour to meet you, oh here's my floor. It was good meeting you!" the plump wizard said and skipped joyfully from the elevator. Harry hoped he would be at level two soon and luckily by the time the next wizard talked to him he managed to leap from the elevator and head over to Kingsley's office where he was requested to head over to upon arrival.

Harry had his wand at the ready, it was a place where he would be tested and he had the spell "Protego" formed in his mind. Harry had become an expert at non-verbal spells and had several jinxes in his mind. Node of that was needed however because Kingsley did nothing.

"Well done for having your wand at the ready, Harry; however I will test your reactions and preparedness another time. Today I have to assess your character." Kingsley said as a greeting.

"A character assessment: I've defeated and fought Lord Voldemort and mainly during my time at Hogwarts." Harry said shocked.

"It's not about your abilities; Harry let me make that plain. You're over-qualified in my mind but I must check to make sure you're not an actual murderer or anything. Some people here believe that you're Slytherin's heir." Kingsley explained.

"There's no fear about my Parseltongue, I lost the ability once Voldemort was gone forever." Harry said regrettably.

"I don't quite understand your meaning."

"Lord Voldemort was the final descendent of Salazar Slytherin. In an attempt to escape death he created horcruxes: six but I became the seventh on that Halloween night when he killed my parents and tried to kill me."

"Horcruxes? What were they?" Kingsley asked wide-eyed.

"His diary from school, his grandfather Marvolo Gaunt's ring (that ring was one of the deathly hallows and had the Peverell coat of arms engraved on it). He then also had Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw's diadem and his snake Nagini." Kingsley was amazed and after a lot of cross questioning Harry had completed his character assessment and was given one of the enclosed offices instead of the open planned cubicles as the majority of the Aurors received. "Thought you'd want some privacy." Was what Kingsley said when Harry entered the small office room.

Harry was given the rest of the morning (which was two hours) off, he decided to personalise the office and thus decided to go to Diagon Alley to buy such decorations. He quickly brought several posters from George who was failing to give them away to Harry for free; well Harry did give the twins all his prize money from the triwizard tournament so they could set up the business and the shop. Harry then decided he would quickly go home to see Ginny but a note was on the table:

Harry,

Gone to mum's. Hermione said she would come as well. When you've finished work please come over mum also has invited us for dinner.

Lots of love, Ginny

Harry gathered a few more possessions for his office and using the floo network returned to his office (which he found out had been connected to his house) and using magic, the office quickly was transformed into personalised space.

Knock-Knock.

Harry took out his wand as Kingsley entered, Kingsley laughed. "You remind me of Moody. He always had his wand at the ready when someone entered this room."

"This was Moody's room?" harry said sadly.

"Yes and he also told me that if you ever became an Auror that this was your office and that he had cast spells around it so that it was only yours until you died. I have no doubt that he did cast such spells." Kingsley chuckled but it was a chuckle mixed with grief. For several moments each were submerged in their own thoughts about Moody; he was one singular person, always jumpy and always practical. "Constant vigilance" was a phrase that was now used in Moody's memory.

"I've got a mission for you, Harry."

"I haven't begun training yet."

"This is urgent." Harry sat and Kingsley continued. "Have you heard of Azinkey?"

"No." Harry replied confused.

"Well he is of Russian origins; he isn't as ruthless as Voldemort was but he is a mass murderer nevertheless."

"You want me to go to Russia?" Harry asked confused.

"No, let me continue. Azinkey has been searching for the Elder wand and has come to England believing it is here. You are the only one who knows where it is right?"

"Yes but it's safe. Surely he'll believe I have it and am using it?" Kingsley then went on to how this evil wizard had in-fact done his research and had tracked it down to Dumbledore and then Snape, and from Snape to Voldemort and then to you. That he'd stop at nothing to get the wand and for Harry to him and make sure the wand is destroyed. Harry would work mainly alone Kingsley said as well but if he needed wizards then a small team would be formed when needed.

"Of course, I shall accept." Harry said decisively.


	5. Chapter 5-The final chapter

**This shall be the final chapter, I am sorry that it ended simply but I finished with writers block and therefore couldn't continue but sure it'll be unexpected.**

Chapter 5-The final chapter

Harry spent the next few days reading files on the new dark wizard Azinkey, the files included several magical photographs where the wizard at different stages of his life made various poses and wandered in and out of the frame. The first photograph was dated in the early months of 1979, it showed Azinkey at around the age of eleven and he was wearing the blood-red fur robes of Durmstrang. He was alone and glaring but it was clear he had a handsome face, he had already gathered some muscle but nothing else could be gathered from the photograph. The next photograph was dated in 1986, seven years after the first photograph. Azinkey was yet again alone in the photograph and looked even more solemn and occasionally a glistening tear fell from his eyes. There was a small paragraph underneath:

'This photograph was taken by a professor at Durmstrang when the exam results arrived. Azinkey gained O's in every subject despite his parent's murder on the day of his final exam. They were murdered by death-eaters whose exact identity is unknown. Azinkey swore at the end of his exams that he would avenge the death of his parents no matter the cause. The school gave him extensive knowledge in order to avenge and in the true style of the north.'

The final photograph was of a middle aged wizard, his appearance was wildly different from when he was seventeen, he still had dark hair but it was unkempt and matted. He also had the look of a madman and someone who hadn't experienced luck in a long time. The picture was taken by a wizard photographing a friend but Azinkey was captured instead.

Azinkey had heard of the deathly hallows, it is widely known in Russia and some naïve Russians believe that they are somewhere in Russia but Azinkey believed that they were in England, one he was ninety percent sure was in the possession of Dumbledore but he was dead.

We shall now follow Azinkey.

Azinkey had done the research; he knew that Dumbledore had died at Hogwarts one night, at the hands of another. It wasn't known that Snape actually killed Dumbledore, Azinkey was sure that it was a fact though, he had been told by an ex-teacher of his that surprisingly had kept in contact with him all this time.

"Now, to England." He told himself for he had no one else to talk to. He couldn't apparate because he didn't have enough money for the test, and he refused to allow one of the teachers to pay for the lessons. Instead he accepted an old school broom that would have been destroyed if he didn't take it. It was of average quality but could fly long distances as long as the rider could put up with the pain. As you know sitting on a school broom is one of the most uncomfortable experiences you can face.

I shall not give you the details of the journey, all I shall say is that it was extremely painful, there were many stops and once in England, Azinkey murdered a family so he could have a house to sleep in; perfectly normal behaviour for dark, evil wizards.

Azinkey was despite what you may think was a modest dark wizard. He believed that he was only known in Russia and therefore decided against wearing a disguise. That was a big mistake because as Harry left the ministry building one Thursday at around five in the afternoon; he immediately spotted Azinkey walking past him and within minutes he was captured and Harry returned with Azinkey to Kingsley's office.

"Well done Harry. Now go and fetch the veritaserum" Harry left with a nod. "Now, Azinkey why are you here?" Kingsley asked once the veritaserum had been administered.

"I am looking for the Elder wand." Azinkey replied.

"Why are you looking for the Elder wand?" Kingsley asked. You must be in a state of confusion for in the previous chapter Kingsley tells Harry that Azinkey is after the elder wand but you must trust Kingsley because he knows what he's doing.

"To become the greatest wizard of all time."

"You don't need to be ruthless to become a great wizard." Harry interjected.

"You don't understand, you can never understand." Azinkey said and hung his head low.

"Try us, you never know until you try." Harry said and Azinkey kept his head low but began.

"My parents were killed by death-eaters, I studied at Durmstrang and they helped me gain the skills I needed to avenge but they told me of the elder wand. In my home country the deathly hallows are believed to be real, therefore the idea of the elder wand was already considered a reality to myself. I had known of its bloody trail and had traced its path all over England. I learnt the names of each successor and had come in search of its trail from the successor after Dumbledore."

"You seem to just want to avenge people for what they've done to you." Harry said simply.

You understand that you've been captured and that you mission has finished? You'll serve life for this in Azkaban." Kingsley told him.

"Yes, I understand." Azinkey said and together Kingsley and Harry took him to one of the cells. His wand was taken away and surprisingly he was glad to be rid of it as well.

Once back in Kingsley's office Harry said "Will he really serve life?"

"Yes, and I pity him. He has had a hard life and what is to be expected when he got taught at Durmstrang?"

"At least he'll have a home, I got the impression he was homeless."

"Yes he was homeless; I believe that is why he killed; so he could live in a house even if it was just for a night. Russia is a harsh environment. Now Harry, I will let you go home. Have a week off as is tradition in the Auror office." Harry thanked Kingsley and yet again tried to leave. He had this time arrived at Grimmauld place and was arranging it for guests.

It is coming up to a time where the story though short is coming to a close.

As you know Harry and Ginny had three children: James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lilly Luna. Harry passed on the Marauder's map and his cloak of invisibility to his two sons. Lilly however had no need for those items, she was sorted into Slytherin and there her true identity came to light. She was a devious witch and had authority over many and used that ability often.

Ron and Hermione had two children, the eldest of the two was Rose Weasley, she was also sorted into Slytherin where (once Lilly went to Hogwarts) became a duo of mischief and chaos. Hugo was the younger and was sorted into Gryffindor along with James Sirius and Albus Severus. Fred and Angelina had two children: Fred and Roxanne, they were both Gryffindors. I shall add though they were never mentioned, Bill and Fleur had three children: Victoria (sorted into Gryffindor), Dominique (sorted into Ravenclaw) and Louis (who was sorted into Hufflepuff). Percy married a girl called Audrey and together they had two children: Molly and Lucy who both Hufflepuffs.

As I end the story I shall recall to your mind a boy who had pale white-blond hair, a boy who was forced to act in ways to make up for his father's actions. As you may have guessed I am talking about Draco Malfoy. He and his parents repented their past actions and became model citizens and helped the ministry dispose of dark objects; because of this and a lot of gold the ministry forgave them and considering they did fight for the right side though subtly most of the wizarding families also forgave. Draco married an Astoria Greengrass who was the younger sister of Daphne of the same surname (who was in the same year as the trio). They had one child called Scorpius Hyperion and in his sixth year began dating Rose after they had a strong friendship for the years before at Hogwarts.

Teddy it is believed dated Victoria for a while and they continued a strong relationship while Victoria was still at Hogwarts.

One Halloween night in the year 1981, a little boy called Harry lost both of his parents, he himself survived and that was how the story of 'The Boy Who Lived' began and all his adventures came from.

It is unknown what will happen in the future but 'The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death'

The End

**Thank-you for reading and even though the story is over please leave reviews and tell me if I have made any mistakes. It was written and published through-out three days and by the fourth chapter I had already lost inspiration. I appologise and look out ofr some one shots I am attempting to write!**


End file.
